


Melody of raindrops

by ShinigamiCara



Series: Late night discussions [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Late at Night, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiCara/pseuds/ShinigamiCara
Summary: ‘I simply wonder if… You… you don’t think I’m a mistake in your life, do you?’Miss Sutcliff is in a dubious mood.





	

Just another dull, sleepy evening in London – dark, silver-lined clouds covered the sky as a thick duvet; the quiet rain kept falling for hours. The sight of the silent city made Grell yawning, and the endless melody of falling raindrops hitting the windows sounded like a lullaby to her.

She was sitting on the black couch in William’s office, her coat was laid beside her. William had to do overtime and Grell… well, she was playing truant from work again. _Obviously_. But it didn’t mattered. About an hour ago, when she quietly knocked the door, William let her in and she said she only wanted to watch him while working.

A statement like this would have been weird if it had come from someone else, but it came from Grell, so William wasn’t surprised.

‘Will you be quiet?’ William asked gently. ‘I still need to finish work.’

‘I won’t distract you,’ Grell promised. ‘I just need to be with you.’

So William let her sit down and simply continued working, even though it was hard to concentrate on his documents while he was aware of the presence of his lover. Grell behaved perfectly; she laid down on the couch, sometimes closed her eyes as if she was sleeping but in fact she simply observed William.

Everything was quiet and immobile but this silence didn’t bothered them. Her love was working and she kept watching the motions of his wrist whilst he was filling documents in; she saw the endless lines of words written with black ink on the snow white paper increasing. It was such a monotonous process; William didn’t say a word as he worked. His face was unmoving; Grell was listening to his breath. This was the only sound in the room.

After some time William finally put his pen down and sighed. He stretched a bit; his body protested against the countless hours he spent sitting at the desk. Grell stood up and stepped closer, slowly, as if she was afraid of scaring William. But the raven-haired Reaper pulled her gently closer, so Grell found herself sitting on his lap, her forehead against his, and she felt William’s strong arms around her waist.

It was so _good_ , so _proper_.

‘You’re unusually speechless today,’ William whispered. ‘Something happened?’

‘No, I just…’ Grell closed her eyes. ‘I was thinking.’

‘About what?’

Some moments of complete silence followed the question. The raindrops kept playing an unknown melody outside the window; William caressed her face. He still felt a bit shy when it came to touching her but he had to admit that it was _good_.

‘Grell?’ William muttered.

‘Madam Red,’ she admitted finally. ‘There are days when… when I just _have to_ think about her.’ Her eyes met William’s; all she could see there was sympathy. She simply couldn’t bear it. ‘Sorry.’

William was gazing at her; those brilliant green eyes full of sorrow and regret; that porcelain-like skin; those vibrant red locks. He didn’t understand her, not yet – but he wanted to. So many years passed by; he’d always seen her as a gender-confused idiot, a creepy colleague, a complete _freak_ who was just trying to make his work impossible. He didn’t remember the exact date when his opinion about Grell had changed but it happened – and from then on he had problems with dealing with those alien feelings he had for her. In spite of every incidents, he liked her company. He liked waiting for her after work and going home together. He liked sleeping with her, and getting up beside her. They weren’t an ordinary couple – but they _were_ a couple. Although William felt he didn’t even know Grell.

Not that side of her she was just showing, sitting on his lap.

‘You’ve never spoken about her before,’ he replied quietly. ‘Not to me.’

‘It’s because I don’t want to,’ Grell shook her head slightly. ‘I can’t talk about her. It’s too painful.’ She laid her head on his chest; her words became subdued. ‘Do you hate me now?’

‘Why should I?’

‘Because I was with a human, more exactly, with a _woman_ , in every sense of the word.’ Grell looked up to him. ‘Don’t you think I’m disgusting?’

‘No,’ William smoothed her hair down and pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead. ‘I simply wonder how many things I don’t know about you.’

Grell lifted her head to catch his eyes; their fingers were intertwined, William’s skin was warm and soft. He was serious.

‘You never cared,’ she whispered, and it was not an accusation, just a simple declaration. William nodded as it was true. He never cared. But he _did_ care that moment, in his office, holding her close.

‘It is hard to explain why I decided to stay with her,’ Grell continued. ‘I mean…’

‘You mean someone like me could never understand that.’ William kissed her softly on her shiny lips. ‘It’s okay, Grell. It is your past. Your intensions are not very clear to me and I am not sure I will ever understand why you did what you did, but let’s forget about it.’

Grell kissed him back, her fingers were playing with his tie, she loosened it; she moaned as William pressed light kisses on her throat. They listened to the rain that kept washing London’s streets outside. It was late at night but none of them seemed to care. They desperately needed the closeness of each other.

‘Tell me, have you ever gone out with someone before me?’ Grell asked quietly, undoing William’s shirt. The raven-haired Reaper became embarrassed and turned his head away. _Not this question, not now. Please_. Grell’s fingers stopped as she understood this gesture.

‘You have,’ she whispered and jealousy was about to choke her. Imagining someone – a _real_ woman! – touching his man was unbearable. Her heart was freezing and she could hardly breathe. She let her hand fall beside her torso; the silence in the office became deafening. She wanted to know but at the same time she didn’t want to know. She always thought William was a guy who never ever looked for the company of women… The reality hit her in the face.

‘Once I dated a woman,’ William started quietly, reluctantly. ‘It was one single date. She was fully in love with me but I had no feelings for her. You know, I was quite antisocial at that time, _damn_ , I think I am even _now_ , so I didn’t really know how to handle the situation and I broke her heart I guess.’

‘What… what was her name?’ Grell breathed, gazing the floor. She envisioned a beautiful, lively woman, holding William’s hand… _No, no, no, no, never!_

‘Mary.’ William hesitated before saying the name. ‘It happened… so long ago. It was an unacceptable mistake of mine.’

Grell didn’t reply. Though her hands weren’t holding William’s shirt anymore, she was still sitting on his lap. ‘Have you kissed her?’ she asked, hopelessly.

‘It is more accurate to say that she kissed me,’ William muttered, then he added very quickly, ‘But I didn’t let things go further.’ William lifted Grell’s head gently so he could see the red Reaper’s face. ‘Are you jealous?’

‘I am,’ Grell stated and sighed. ‘I am truly jealous.’

‘Grell.’ William leaned down to kiss her, his powerful hands were holding her close. ‘This happened long ago. And as I said, it was a mistake. There’s no need to-‘

‘Okay.’ Grell shook her head. ‘You only make it worse. I… I am still jealous but I understand I shouldn’t be.’ She nestled up to his chest. ‘Will…’

‘Huh?’

‘I simply wonder if… You… you don’t think I’m a mistake in your life, do you?’

‘You’re not.’ He caressed her face. William had never thought Grell would be such a dubious person. _A lot of bad things must have happened to her, he wondered, looking into her shiny eyes. All she wants is to be loved. Is it such an enormous wish? Doesn’t everybody deserve love?_ He leaned closer to her, tenderly adjusting her glasses on her nose. ‘You’re the best thing for me right now,’ he said without thinking.

‘What?’ Grell lifted her head rapidly. A mischievous smile appeared on her lips. ‘Was it a confession?’

‘Ah, come on,’ Will blushed and giggled nervously. ‘You know I love you, I just have some difficulties with telling it, that’s all…’

‘You confessed!’

‘Grell, I-‘

‘You confessed to me, my darling!’ Grell’s laugh was a silky sound that made William shiver. ‘Will, my sweetheart,’ she breathed, and gave him a tender kiss.

‘Does it mean that you calmed down?’ William breathed; their mouths were only a few centimeters away.

‘At the moment, yes,’ Grell replied, insolently. ‘But bear it in mind: you’re mine. If someone wants you, they must fight with me.’

‘I wouldn’t recommend anyone to fight with you,’ William smiled as he felt Grell’s hands on his chest again.

Outside the office the rain was still falling; every tiny drop hit the window with a small sound, forming a constantly changing melody.  It was a dull night indeed; none of the Reapers in the department cared about the love scene in William’s office.

As time passed by, they got used to it.


End file.
